Inuyasha's girl not good enough
by rubymonkey
Summary: Inutaisho thinks that Inuyasha's girl not good enough for Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

-1Inuyasha and Kagome have been going out for a while and Inuyasha is a half-demon. And demons have a different ways of showing that their going out. And Inuyasha knows how to but you have to have your parents permission first. And the problem is that Inuyasha's Dad, Inutaisho, doesn't think that Kagome is good enough. Inuyasha wouldn't tell her because he loves her and doesn't want to lose her. But when one day she comes over and she hears Inuyasha and Inutaisho agreeing about her not being good enough for him to date or mate with her.

(I- stands for Inuyasha, T- stands for Inutaisho, K-stands for Kagome)

I- No she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not going to lose her because you say so.

T- Yeah you are or I'm going to ground you and you'll never see her again.

I- Dad you can't do that I'll die without her.

T- To bad she not strong or a demon.

I- Does it look like I care.

And while they were arguing Kagome was thinking _ How can Inutaisho believe that I'm not good enough. This is so unfair that Inuyasha can't mate with me._

Back to the arguing.

I- I don't care what you say I'm going to marry her.

T- Not without my blessing.

I- I don't need your blessing. If you don't trust my heart.

T- Like your heart knows what your eyes see

I- What?

T- you only want her because she's hot!!!

Kagome was sad because she thought that he loved her. Kagome then grabbed her cell phone and walks out the door and calls Inuyasha's cell phone. But Inuyasha was so mad at his dad that he didn't hear his cell phone ring. Inuyasha leaves his father's room and slams the door to his room. When he gets there his sees that he missed a call. And that there was a voicemail. He calls his voicemail and listens to Kagome saying "I'm sorry but we can't see each other any more. If your Dad hates me Sorry Bye Love"

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he had heard that. And yelled

"Dad."

Inutaisho came running up the stairs to Inuyasha's room.

I- I'm going to kill you!!!!!

T- Why?

I- Because Kagome heard you and she thinks that you hate her.

T- So what she not good enough for you.

I- you don't get to decide that I do and she does.

T- and she decide your not good enough

I- no decide your not good enough Dad and I agree with her.

Inutaisho was about to cry because he only son hates him.

I- GET OUT!!!!!

Inutaisho was sad and left to get Kagome to talk to her. But when he get a hold of her. She was working so she couldn't leave. But after she got off work she came over. Inutaisho answer the door for Kagome. And he lead Kagome to his office.

T- I'm sorry for what I said.

K- why did you even say it. I mean it's not your choice if Inuyasha mates me or not. That is up to us. I just don't understand why you hate me?

T- I don't hate you I just don't want my son to get hurt again like he did with Kikyo.

K- I heard about that and I'm not going to be like that.

T- How was I suppose to know that?

K- First you could have get to know me a little better. Or ask Inuyasha.

T- See I thought that Inuyasha was only seeing your body but I guess I was mistaken by that. And you have quiet a brain up there. Inuyasha is very lucky to have you.

K- thank you Can I go say Hi.

T- Sure.


	2. Chapter 2

\/p

-1After that Kagome hugged Inutaisho and she went upstairs and went to Inuyasha's room. She said "May I come in?" 

And Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome was back. He hugged her and asked "If this is a dream don't wake me"

And Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha pulled her in the room and they kissed and watched a movie. Then they went to bed. 

They woke up to see the sun coming into the room. But that wasn't the thing that woke them up. They heard arguing coming from downstairs. And they could recognize one of them but not the other so that got them worried.

But Inuyasha could start to make out the other one with his hearing. And it was **Kikyo.**

Inuyasha didn't understand why Kikyo was there. But he would figure it out. Before they left the room.

(I-Inuyasha T- Inutaisho K- Kagome H- Hoe I mean Kikyo)

I- I love you, Kagome don't ever forget that.

K- Ok and you don't forget that I love you too.

I- I won't.

After that they went downstairs. But enter at a very wrong time. Because Kikyo Said" He is already mated with me."

Kagome couldn't believe that but she knew the rules and so did Inuyasha and his dad.

They all looked at each other and started to laugh.

Kikyo started to get really mad. And she was thinking on why they would be laughing at something like this.

But then she started to understand and left with a very pissin' mood. 

I- What was that all about?

T- I don't know. But I hope she doean'[t come back ever.

K- I'm with you.

I- Well me and Kagome are going back to bed.

(normal,_Thinking)_

K-_ No I'm not. O._

Inutaisho believed them so he just said goodnight.

Inuyasha lead them up to his bedroom. And all they did was kiss and watch a movie. 

When the movie ended they fell asleep. But got woken up by Inutaisho screaming at them.

I K- What!

T- You guys finally woke up thank god. You guys didn't wake up for 2 days.

I K- What the Hell!

T- I know

I- That is not possible

Inutaisho started laughing and they noticed that he got them.

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked that he get them. Inutaisho had got them for the first time ever.

Inuyasha and Kagome were really mad but couldn't tell him off because Kagome was late for work.

So Kagome got dressed, kissed Inuyasha and said goodbye to Inutaisho. 

While Kagome was at work Inuyasha and Inutaisho got a visit from Kiyo and her Father Naraku. 

(H- Kikyo or hoe N-naraku)

N- Inuyasha can't get mated again because he is with Kikyo and not that other girl.

T- Get you facts right because demons can't mate with two people. And if they were to try they would die.But as you see Inuyasha releaed the bond with Kikyo a long time ago.And now he put one on Kagome.

N- No Inuyasha never released the bond. Show them the mark Kikyo.

And Kikyo showed her neck. and it did have a mark but not Inuyasha's mark.

T- That is not our mark. Our is a cresent moon. Not a spider!

And after he said spider Kikyo and Naraku looked scared because in demons laws. If you ever put a mark on your own kid and tried to pass it on for another. The person that saw it would have to kill you and your offspring.

But Inutaisho didn't do anything to them. Inuyasha is the one who killed them right there.

Inutaisho couldn't have been prouder. 

At work Kagome ran into an old friend of hers.

\/p


	3. Chapter 3

That old time friend of Kagome's was Sango.

(K- Kagome, S-Sango, M-Miroku)

K- OMG what are you doing here?

S- I'm here with my Boyfriend. Can you believe it.

K- Wait is your Boyfriend Miroku, the perverted monk.

S- Yeah but he got better I think.

While Sango said that your could hear a slap from outside. Sango signed and went to go hit her man. Kagome thinking _he will never get it._

S-You Pervert I told you to stop hitting on women. But if you don't believe me then I'll make you believe.

M-What can you do Sango?( you see Miroku didn't believe that women had more power over men now)

Miroku was waiting for an answer but it never came. Miroku was getting worried. Kagome was looking at Sango for an answer.

S- If Miroku wants to be a pervert then let him but if he does that I won't talk to him at all.

K+M- WHAT!!

M- No you can't do that, I thought we are going to my cousin's house.

K- Who's your cousin?

M- O he's the Half-demon Inuyasha.

Kagome was about to answer when he said the most stupidest thing ever.

M- But you probably don't know him. He is to popular to be seen with you.

Kagome thought _I can really get a kick out of this._ Because obviously Miroku didn't know that she was Inuyasha's mate. So after Kagome's shift was over. They went over to Inuyasha's house. When they got to the door and knocked Inuyasha open the door. (K-Kagome, I-Inuyasha, S-Sango, M-Miroku)

I- Hey cousin.

Kagome came in after Miroku and Sango and she was about to kiss Inuyasha when Miroku said something.

M- Hey cousin did you get a new mate.

I- Yeah I did and you know her Guess!

M- I don't know man.

I- Come on man.

M-Ok is it the girl down the street?

I- HELL NO!!

Miroku looked away to think and Inuyasha turn to Kagome and blocked the others look. Inuyasha dipped low so he could kiss her. While they kissed Inuyasha heard Miroku say something the brought Inuyasha's demon out.

M- Hey Inuyasha why are you kissing that nobody.

( you could say that Miroku was a little to rich and stupid for his own good.)

Inuyasha almost killed Miroku if Inutaisho didn't stop him. When Inutaisho pulled Inuyasha off Miroku. Miroku couldn't understand why Inuyasha went full demon.

Everyone didn't have time to understand what happened because Inuyasha was still in full demon. But when Kagome touch Inuyasha he turned to her. And no one saw Inuyasha run up the stairs with her. But when everyone went upstairs you could have heard nothing there no one up there.

But when Inuyasha exit his room and he was just fine. Just maybe a little to fine. Kagome came out looking really happy but everyone ( expect Sango) that it was Inuyasha's fault. Sango didn't believe that so she asked Kagome.

S- What happened?

Kagome didn't answer she just smile. Sango was confused until she saw a 24 carrot diamond ring on her finger. Sango screamed.

S-OMG I can't believe he asked you to marry him.

K- I know.

S- I wish Miroku would proposed. But I highly doubt that.

K- Don't be so sure.

S- What are you talking about.

K- Look behind you.

Sango did and was shocked to see Miroku standing there shocked as well. But Sango ran until she couldn't run anymore. Kagome looked at Miroku with shock because he didn't run after her.

K- Why don't you go after her?

M- Cause I really don't know what to say to her.

K- Well do you want to marry her?

M- I'm not really sure anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

(K-Kagome, S- Sango, M-Miroku, I-Inuyasha)

K- Why not? Said a very shocked Kagome

M- Because what if she makes me give up something I don't want to. Miroku was only thinking about his pervertest.

K- And my I ask what it is.

M- It's the flirtation side of me.

K- You mean the perverted side.

M- Yeah.

K- Why don't you want to give up that to live happily with Sango?

Kagome was still confused about the whole thing.

M- Because I'm popular that way is it the one thing that Inuyasha always losses at with a passion. And with my perverted side, as you may call it. I've never became so popular.

K- What!! You became popular for the wrong reason. And if your not up to leave that side of you behind than you going to be alone forever . And you already beat Inuyasha. He gave up his opularity for me.

Kagome said with a smile.

M- Do you really think that?

K- Yeah I really think that why?

Kagome looked really confused.

K- Or is there a reason I shouldn't believe that.

M- No I was just saying that.

K- Ok well have your answer changed or is it the same still.

Kagome was really trying to guilt Miroku into saying that he loved Sango but there was no change.

Miroku was thing his answer and once he got the answer he went running after Sango. Kagome smiled and went to find Inuyasha.

When she found him. He was taking a nap on the couch. Kagome quietly walked over to him and tried to be very quiet to not wake him up so she could kiss him. But when she came into reach Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

So that Kagome was in his lap. Inuyasha asked her.

I- Why are you trying to sneak up on me?

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome waiting for her answer.

K- I wanting to wake you up.

I- And how would you have to wake me up with?

Inuyasha was still smirking as Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha sat up and got his face closed to her. And keep on getting closer to her.

K- I was going to kiss you.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's lips and saw him wetted his lips and that Kagome really hot.

Inuyasha heard her answer and leaned in to kiss her. When Sango came in screaming that Miroku proposed to her. Sango stopped and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

S- Am I interrupting something?

Inuyasha gave her a deadly look that could kill a demon in a glace.

I- Yes you are! So GO AWAY!!

S- Sorry bye.

Sango ran out of there so fast you would think the devil was on her heels.

I- Where were we?

Inuyasha said smirking.

K- I think you were about to kiss me.

Said a very giggling Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome full force with all the love and passion he had for her.


End file.
